villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
John Pitcairn
John Pitcairn is an antagonist in the video game Assassin's Creed III. He is a prominent member of the Templar Order and a British Royal Marine. He was voiced by Robert Lawrenson. Biography By the time of the beginning of the American Revolution, Pitcairn was a prominent member of the Templars and a commander in the British Army. Pitcairn led the British Army to Lexington and Concord in order to seize the rebel weapons and to arrest Samuel Adams and John Hancock, the Patriot leaders, intending to negotiate a diplomatic solution. Pitcairn and his forces marched into Lexington where he ordered rebels to leave, to which most of them fled, before Pitcairn made the first attack that forced the rebelling colonists to retreat to Concord. While en route to clear the remaing opposition, Pitcairn was halted by the Patriots, where they made their stand from across a river. With only one bridge to travel across, Pitcairn had his men form firing lines to shoot down the rebels from afar; however Ratonhnhaké:ton, an Assassin, directed the opposing militia. As a result, Pitcairn suffered heavy losses and was forced to retreat and the continued conflict delayed Pitcairn's chances of a peaceful settlement. Shortly after, the Continental Army led an assault on the city of Boston, led by General Israel Putnam. Pitcairn remained safely inside the city while a pair of British frigates provided cannon fire from the harbor, keeping the Continental Army at bay on Bunker Hill. Ratonhnhaké:ton once again assisted the Continentals, to which he was able to reach and sabotage the ships, forcing Pitcairn out of the city and to an encampment on top of Moultan's Hill, where he continued to command his troops. Completely unaware that Ratonhnhaké:ton was nearby, Pitcairn stationed himself out into the open, watching the battle as it unfolded. Ratonhnhaké:ton was able to evade the firing lines, where he advanced and infiltrated the camp undetected, before he finally assassinated Pitcairn. With his last words, Pitcairn stated that he wanted to make a truce with the rebels and blamed Connor for his death, stating that it would only worsen the war. As he perished, the Assassin took a letter from Pitcairn and fled the area, ultimately uncovering the Templar assassination plot of George Washington. Personality Pitcairn was a keen and strategic soldier from years of experience and service in the British military, but he was not a militant man like Edward Braddock was, instead prizing peace above many other things. He also had strong leadership qualities and charisma, and as a result, he was well liked by his troops and even respected by his enemies. This earned Pitcairn's reputation as a peacekeeper, hence he was sent to peacefully settle the colonist rebellion. Similar to William Johnson, Pitcairn had a genuine concern for the lives of the soldiers on both sides of the conflict, and desired to settle the conflict with few casualties. He was likewise devoted to the Templar ideology and ideal, and dedicated to his role as a peacekeeper. Hence, he aimed to replace war with diplomacy, in the hopes that he can avoid a massively destructive war and save the lives of countless people. Pitcairn believed that the British needed to stay in power over the British colonies, since they had the greater position of authority, and was more likely to preserve order and peace. Navigation= Category:Assassin's Creed Villains Category:Military Category:Fictionalized Category:Honorable Category:Conspirators Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Leader Category:Remorseful Category:Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Oppressors Category:Lawful Evil Category:Extremists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male